The present disclosure relates to equipment service systems, and more particularly, to service tool equipment service systems.
Current service tools used for accessing equipment controllers (e.g., elevator controllers) typically rely on using a separate hardware tool that physically plugs into an equipment control system. The physical connection ensures that the service tool is used by an individual who is physically present at a specific location when using the service tool. Being physically present helps to ensure that a user of the service tool can observe environmental conditions, such as the presence of other people. As networked/wireless service tools are used in place of physically connected service tools, the service tools may not need to be physically present at the location of the equipment. Knowledge of the service tool proximity to one or more specific locations of an equipment service system can be useful for authentication and other factors.